<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Baby Brother by DWImpala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562035">My Baby Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67'>DWImpala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spn kink bingo 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Incest Kink, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Shy Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020</p><p>Sam's got a kink. It's fucking Dean while he calls him  "baby brother" . He knows he's not allowed to have it so he tries with one night stands. However he's not at all prepared for his brother to jump him. </p><p>18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spn kink bingo 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Baby Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Square Filled: Incest Kink</p><p>Happy Reading!</p><p>Thank you so much, Jess, for a quick Beta as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span>Sam desperately</span> wanted to fuck his brother. The fact that he wanted his brother spread out for him should feel wrong, but he couldn't control how he felt. He wanted to fuck Dean. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before, when he'd been having one night stands, he always encouraged his partner to call him "baby brother". He didn't understand it then but looking at Dean right now, coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist. It left little to his imagination. Water droplets beading on Dean's freckled skin had Sam salivating. He wanted to lick each droplet of water and count the endless amount of freckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed deep shade of red the moment he felt Sam's eyes on him. He'd been in love with his younger brother for far too long. He had known for a long time that is little brother wanted to fuck him. Once he'd even heard Sam calling his name while fucking a girl in the room next to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had been jealous then, knowing that his little brother wanted him but instead was having a one night stand with a random person. He had decided right there and then that he would make sure the next time it would be him Sam was going to fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean intentionally came out of the shower all in his naked glory knowing very well that his brother would take notice. The moment he felt Sam checking him out he acted upon it without letting the second thoughts change his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You checking me out, Sammy?", Dean asked mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gulped trying to will his hard on to go away. It was no use, images of fucking Dean into the mattress kept playing over and over in his head. Although he did notice his big brother's  unusually enthusiastic approach, he was still not sure about the next step that he should take. He didn't have to think about it much because a moment later he was pinned down on the mattress. His back to the sheets while his big brother straddled his thighs completely naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you wanna fuck me, Sammy. I have known it for a long time. And let me tell you the feelings are mutual", Dean whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was left speechless as his brother said all those things he'd only ever dreamed of. The next second, Sam was manhandling Dean in the bed on his back and kissing his brother senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean moaned so pretty, that it had Sam's cock getting impossibly harder. The fact that it was his big brother was like a cherry on top. He kissed Dean till their lips were swollen and sensitive, nipping and biting at them. It was like Sam couldn't believe that he was actually getting to taste Dean like he'd wanted to for so long. So damn long…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both were hard and panting, seamlessly starting to rut against each other. Dean grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him flush against him. Sam quickly released his cock from the constraints of his jeans and started rutting earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sammy, fuck...baby boy, I need you to...oh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Dean...fucking wanted you for so long. Can't wait to be inside of you." Sam replied in a very breathy tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sammy...who says you're gonna top?" Dean challenged as he chased after his release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we'll see", Sam said in a low voice just as he felt Dean come shouting his name. And Dean knew, he was screwed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, that's so hot... don't think I'm gonna last for long when I'm inside of you." Sam breathed as he kissed his big brother once again. He held off as he planned on marking Dean, inside and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Dean's breathing calmed down, Sam observed the dazed and smiley look on his brothers face. He looked so beautiful - all relaxed and spread out naked for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dee…" Sam asked hesitantly. But Dean knew how his brother's mind worked. He cupped his little brother's face and kissed him sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sammy, I'm all yours, you know. You can ask for anything and I'll give it to you"  Dean assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you...umm...will you call me 'baby brother'?" Sam asked in a very soft voice, blushing a shade of pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, baby brother does it for you, yeah? It's okay. You can tell me all your kinks, you know. We're gonna be together after all. And I'll share all of mine with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Sam looking at Dean like he hung all the stars and moon. "R-really? Forever?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, baby brother. Forever." Dean replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it didn't really matter who was the top or the bottom. All he cared about was that he had his brother with him for his whole life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>